falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Decker
|tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =DECKER.MSG |footer = Concept art }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Decker is the most powerful crime boss in the Hub and the head of the Underground and the Friendly Lending CompanyFallout Official Survival Guide in 2161. Background Decker is the true power in the Hub, and little happens thereof that he is not aware. He is outwardly calm, even placid, and quite patient; he is also quite ruthless. He possesses great intelligence and speaks in an eloquent way, contrasting with his brutish appearance. He seeks to control the entire water distribution business, which would establish him as the de facto ruler of New California, via the Far Go Traders, a merchant company he controls from behind the scenes. He is wary of threats to his position, including the Children of the Cathedral, whose attractive preaching and aggressive expansion endangers his operations. Likewise, he also looks for a way to control the Hub police, whose head, Justin Greene, is less corruptible than his father. He also presides over the Friendly Lending Company, a loanshark operation managed by Lorenzo Giovanni, which was accused by the Hub police of extortion. Some time before 2161, Decker captured an initiate of the Brotherhood of Steel who was visiting the Hub and held him prisoner in Old Town, torturing him to get information on the Brotherhood of Steel. The player can rescue the initiate as part of the "Rescue Initiate from the Hub" quest given by the Brotherhood. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests *Dispose of Jain, Dispose of merchant: Should the player impress Kane, his right-hand man, Decker will offer two jobs: remove Daren Hightower, Daren's wife and his security detail, and later Jain of the Children of the Cathedral, to cripple their operations in the Hub. *Take down Decker: At any time during or after the above quests, he can be reported to Sheriff Greene. The player will be asked to assist in taking him down; as expected, neither Decker nor Kane will be too pleased. Other interactions * Decker's death is the knell of the Underground - his absolutist control of all criminal activities within the city basically means that there is no one to succeed him; the Hub police can easily pick off any criminal elements without fear of retribution. Tell me about Inventory Notes With an Intelligence of one, talking to Decker becomes nigh impossible. An Intelligence of at least two requires the use of Mentats. Appearances Decker appears only in Fallout as a talking head. He is voiced by Keith David. He also is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * The Maltese Falcon, the name of Decker's bar, is a reference to a detective novel from 1930, that was adapted into a film with Humphrey Bogart playing the protagonist. * In the Fallout film, Decker was to be named Dekker. Gallery FO01 NPC Decker N.png| "So. You're looking for a job. How fortunate. I have one that needs doing. Ahh, but where are my manners? What's your name?" FO01 NPC Decker N.png| "I must confess feeling a bit . . . disappointed in you. But these things happen. You will remember this is confidential. Good day." FO01 NPC Decker G.png| "I'm very proud of you. You're ruthless, an attribute I admire. Kane will give you your payment. I hope you're available in the future." FO01 NPC Decker B.png| "I am quite a patient man, but even I have limits. Kane, teach this simpleton a lesson." Avatar-Decker.jpg|Decker's headshot Fo1 Decker.png|Decker in-game References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Hub Underground Category:Hub characters de:Decker es:Decker it:Decker pl:Decker ru:Декер (Fallout) uk:Декер (Fallout)